


Meet Ingenium Junior!

by YvyTee



Series: Karma, Nagisa, and Sugino in the BNHA Universe [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aunt Kayama Nemuri | Midnight, Big Brother Iida Tenya, Crossover, Gen, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Soft Iida Tenya, UA Staff, Uncle Iida Tensei | Ingenium, Uncle Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, even if most of the mentioned ones are stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvyTee/pseuds/YvyTee
Summary: Wherein the assassins-turned-children meet Iida Tenya.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Shiota Nagisa & Sugino Tomohito, Akabane Karma & Iida Tensei | Ingenium & Shiota Nagisa & Sugino Tomohito, Akabane Karma & Iida Tenya & Shiota Nagisa & Sugino Tomohito, Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa & Sugino Tomohito, Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu (implied)
Series: Karma, Nagisa, and Sugino in the BNHA Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006032
Comments: 8
Kudos: 184





	Meet Ingenium Junior!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't get why I KEEP ACCIDENTALLY DELETING MY DRAFTS WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME 😭😭
> 
> My original draft is always better than the new one 😭😭
> 
> This take place about a few months before the start of the show, or cannon.

"No."

Shouta looks at the (his) three children in the small apartment he owns.

Tomohito and Karma pout. Nagisa's lips turns downwards slightly.

"Why?" Tomohito whines.

Ah, the famed question, why. The famed question all children are known to always ask. Why, why, why. Well, Shouta will tell them why.

"You cannot stay home all day," Shouta says. "You need to go to school. You are five years old, you can't stay at home all day, and you need an education."

"Learn at home," Karma pipes up.

"No," Shouta denies.

"But- but the teachers and kids are mean," Tomohito starts tearing up. Karma and Nagisa follow along. Shit.

"Look," Shouta sighs. "I promise not all teachers and students are mean. That was just the people at your school. Other schools are different. Hizashi and Nemuri are teachers, and they're not mean."

"B- but-" Nagisa sniffs. "Wanna be with you."

Shouta's heart melts. Wait, no, Shouta, stay strong.

"I'll still be here," Shouta reassures. "I'll pick you up and take you to school. It won't be so bad. You can make friends."

"I have Nagisa and Hito," Karma objects.

His friends (now brothers) nod.

"They're your brothers now," Shouta says.

"Don't wanna go to school," Tomohito wails.

Shouta stresses.

"School's boring," Karma pouts. "Too easy."

Shouta raises an eyebrow. If he remembers correctly, they had terrible grades on their records. They were all at the bottom.

"What do you mean, Karma?" He asks.

"School's too easy!" Karma complains. "I know all! Teachers are mean and stupid and say we're bad."

Shouta takes a minute to process Karma's words. They're five years old, which means they should either be in preschool or Kindergarten. Wait, no, they're in Kindergarten. If he deciphers five-year-old speech correctly, Karma is either saying the teachers complained of their trouble-making personalities (though that's mostly Karma) or they either purposely lowered their grade despite whatever intelligence levels they may have. He suspects it's the latter, which makes anger surge up in his mind.

"Okay," Shouta breathes out. "We're going to go to UA, and we're going to do a tiny test."

"UA?" The kids' faces light up.

"Uncle 'Zashi and Aunt 'Muri go there, right?" Tomohito asks excitedly.

"Yes, they work there," Shouta nods. "We're going to do a test to see how smart you guys are."

The children cheer.

"Yay! Uncle 'Zashi!" Tomohito cheers.

"Aunt 'Muri," Karma adds.

"Mhm!" Nagisa nods rapidly.

"Yeah!" Tomohito says.

When they get to UA, the kids rush to the entrance where Hizashi and Nemuri are waiting.

"Uncle 'Zashi!" Tomohito screams.

Hizashi laughs and lifts the kid up.

"Hey, kiddo," he greets.

Nemuri holds both Nagisa and Karma in her arms.

They bring them to Nedzu's office to work on their tests.

After ten minutes of tests around their age range, the kids are sent to the teachers' lounge under supervision of Thirteen.

When looking at the results, the teachers are shocked to note that Karma appears to be a genius.

"Well," Nedzu hums. "Karma seems to be of higher intellect than the rest of his peers his age."

* * *

So Karma will admit. Maybe he'd shown too much intelligence in the test. But he can't help it! It was too easy. Even in his first life, he'd been a genius. He was already able to solve third grade subjects in Kindergarten at the time, so it shouldn't be too different now, right? Nagisa and Tomohito did average on the test, he knows. Thanks to the fact that they've been demoted to the mentality of children, Nagisa, Karma, and Tomohito had an easy time solving the test the way children their age would. That is, children except Karma.

Now, though, Karma cuddles his stuffed cat resembling his current father close. Tomohito picks up the stuffed cockatiel of Uncle Hizashi as Nagisa grabs the stuffed bat of Uncle Seki. Ah yeah, they've started calling the rest of the UA staff as their uncle and aunts, haven't they? What joy. The staff certainly seem to be quite smug about it. Karma snatches the stuffed puppy of Uncle Ryou as Tomohito and Nagisa pick the stuffed horse and bunny of Uncle Higari and Aunt Nemuri respectively. Tense silence ensues after that. There are seven stuffies left to be divided between the three of them. "I take Uncle Ten!" Tomohito hollers before swiping the stuffed cheetah of Ingenium. Nagisa swoops in like a shadow and steals the stuffed owl of Aunt Chiyo. "Aunt 'Teen is mine!" Karma exclaims as he nabs the stuffed elephant of Thirteen.

Tomohito scrambles to grab the stuffed whale of Cementoss as Nagisa grabs the seal stuffie of Ectoplasm and Karma claws his way to the stuffed wolf of Snipe.

Now, the stuffed penguin of Lunch-Rush is left. The three assassins-turned-kids stare at each other.

They rush forward at the same time before Karma manages to scream his victory. He got it! He got Lunch-Rush!

Tomohito and Nagisa go _"awwww"_ as Karma beams.

Karma toddles over to Thirteen, who'd been watching with amusement, before handing Lunch-Rush to her.

"Play with us," Karma demands.

"Play with!" Tomohito and Nagisa nod.

Thirteen laughs, before taking the stuffed penguin and sitting on the floor with them.

"Alright," she says.

After a few hours of playing with Thirteen, Nedzu comes in with Dad, Uncle Hizashi, and Aunt Nemuri.

"Daddy!" Tomohito squeals, running up to him.

Dad grabs Tomohito before lifting him in his arms. "Hey," he greets.

Nagisa and Karma stay where they are, hugging thee stuffed toys to their chests protectively. After all, they were gifted these toys by the UA staff. They're not going to leave them behind.

"So?" Nagisa tilts his head.

"Well, we know where your skills are," Dad sighs. "We also figured out where you're going to learn."

"I don't wanna go ta school!" Tomohito whines.

"You won't," Uncle Hizashi laughs. "At least, not in the way you're thinking of."

Thirteen stands up.

"They're going to be homeschooled," Aunt Nemuri informs her. "But they're going to stay here while we work. There's going to be someone staying with them at all times, so we can switch out if needed. Also, they wouldn't fit in at a school anyway."

"Why not?" Thirteen asks.

"Well, they're inseparable," Uncle Hizashi says. "And they won't go anywhere without each other. So it'd be hard to go to the same school, much less the same grade, thanks to-" Uncle Hizashi slams his hand down, ruffling Karma's hair wildly. "-this little genius right here!"

Karma whines. "Uncle 'Zashi, stop!"

"Genius?" Thirteen questions.

"Yep!" Uncle Hizashi grins. "Karma's a little genius! Way higher intellect than his peers!"

"Wow," Thirteen claps her hands. "Good job, Karma!"

Karma grins with all the smugness his five-year-old body can muster.

Dad puts Tomohito back on the floor. "Okay," he says. "Time to go back."

"I wanna stay!" Tomohito whines. "Five more minutes?"

"Five more minutes!" Karma yells.

Nagisa continues to clutch at the stuffed animals in his arms.

Dad sighs. "Fine. Thirty minutes."

"Yay!" They cheer.

* * *

Hizashi had grabbed the stuffed cockatiel of himself from Tomohito as he sat down.

The kids had begged them all to play with them. They were even forced to summon the other staff to come and play with the three boys. Karma seemed so ridiculously small in Kan's lap, with the big man awkwardly holding the stuffed bat of himself. Maijima stiffly held his stuffed horse and Cementoss gently held his stuffed whale form. Nemuri just cackled as she gripped the stuffed bunny version of herself.

Now, the pros sit awkwardly as Shouta argues with his kids.

"I said, thirty minutes, it's been thirty minutes," Shouta says.

"Five more minutes," Tomohito begs.

"No," Shouta says flatly.

"Daddy," Karma whines, tugging at Shouta's pant leg. "Wanna stay."

"You've stayed long enough. Now we're going home," Shouta argues.

The kids pout.

Hizashi stands up. "We can buy ice cream on the way home," he grins. The kids cheer, before urging Shouta to move. Shouta glares at Hizashi as the man laughs.

The other heroes wave goodbye to the kids before they leave. Hizashi smirks at Shouta. Shouta sulks.

"I wan' chocolate!" Tomohito says.

"Vanilla," Nagisa pipes up.

"Strawberry!" Karma cheers.

Hizashi cackles.

"Yeah, Shouta, and I want Pistachio," Hizashi snickers.

Shouta punches Hizashi in the arm.

"Shut up."

Hizashi laughs.

* * *

Nagisa stands in the center of the living room as Karma and Tomohito scream and chase each other.

Dad sighs.

Dad's just told them they'll be meeting someone new today, so now they have to get ready and be there by five. Which is... an hour from now.

Karma and Tomohito continue chasing each other and screaming.

Karma jumps over the sofa with his feline abilities and Dad catches him midair.

"Alright, get ready," Dad grunts.

Karma and Tomohito giggle as the three of them run to their room to prepare.

Nagisa comes out first, being the quickest to change.

His hair is in the usual pigtails (he'll cut it soon, Dad promised) and he's wearing a turquoise jacket with a yellow shirt underneath. The jacket and shirt has blended colors that get darker the closer it gets to the hem. He has dark green shorts and blue sneakers, and on the back of his jacket there is a green snake with its tongue out and the word _HISSSS_ in black under it.

Tomohito comes out next. He's put on a purple shirt with a dark blue jacket thrown on. Like Nagisa, his shirt and jacket's colors are blended in different hues that become darker the closer it is to the hem. He has on beige shorts and navy blue shoes, and on the back of his jacket is a light brown dog with the word _WOOF_ under it.

Karma comes out last, having had trouble with his tail. He has on a dark green shirt and a yellow jacket similar to the former two, and on the back of his jacket is a brown cat with the word _MEOW_ beneath it. He's thrown on beige pants, like Tomohito, and white sneakers.

Dad sighs. "Good, you're done. It only took-" he checks his watch. "-ten minutes."

"So fifty minutes," Karma pipes up. "I want food."

"Yeah!" Tomohito cheers, throwing his hands up.

Nagisa beams.

Dad sighs. "Alright," he nods.

They cheer. Karma grabs the stuffed animal of the Number Two Hero Hawks. (The animal is, ironically, a hawk.) Tomohito grabs the stuffed cheetah of Ingenium and Nagisa grips the stuffed owl of Recovery Girl. They head out of the apartment and head to a sushi restaurant.

After about thirty minutes at the restaurant, they drive for ten minutes until they reach their destination with ten more minutes to spare.

Their destination?

_An estate._

_A mansion._

_Huge._

The three assassins-turned-children gape.

"Tensei lives here," Dad grunts.

They gasp.

"Uncle Ten lives here?" Tomohito asks in disbelief.

"Wooow," Nagisa awes.

Karma mewls weakly, still in shock, before quickly recovering. "Let's go!"

The children bounce inside as the only adult follows behind them with a slouch.

"Hey there kids!" Uncle Tensei greets them with a smile.

"Uncle Tensei!" They yell happily.

Uncle Tensei lifts the up one by one before setting them back down.

"How are you three?" Uncle Tensei asks.

"Good!" Karma grins.

"That's great!" Uncle Tensei exclaims. "Come inside, I want you to meet my little brother."

"Oh, oh!" Tomohito pipes up. "Is that who we're meeting?"

"Yes," Uncle Tensei laughs.

Nagisa smiles. He remembers the conversation brought up.

Uncle Tensei talked about his younger brother for quite a while.

They know that his younger brother is named Iida Tenya, he is 14 years old, and he is strict about rules. He wears glasses, and he is very cute, according to Uncle Tensei.

They walk inside a room to see a teenager, presumably Iida Tenya, reading a book.

He looks up and places his book on a table when he sees them.

"Hello," he greets. "Hi," the children chorus.

"I am Iida Tenya," the teenager greets.

"Shiota Nagisa."

"Sugino Tomohito."

"Akabane Karma."

Tenya nods.

Awkward silence ensues.

Tensei shifts uncomfortably while Dad smirks in amusement.

"Are you a cheetah?" Karma asks.

The Iida brothers blink in confusion. Dad snickers.

"What?" Tenya asks.

"A cheetah," Tomohito says, with a tone that screams _duh_. "You fast? Like Uncle Ten."

"Oh," Tenya says dumbly. "Yes."

"Cool!" Tomohito shouts.

The assassins-reincarnated-as-kids toddle over to Tenya. Karma climbs into the teenager's lap and curls up comfortably.

As Tomohito chatter with Tenya, Nagisa stares at Karma as the cat boy eyes the textbook Tenya had been pilfering through earlier.

"Junior High 3rd Year Mathematics Equations," Karma reads aloud, whispering lowly. Only Nagisa heard it, thanks to his extraordinary hearing due to his snake-like attributes.

Karma's eyes light up.

"Math!" He yells gleefully.

* * *

Tensei looks over as Karma yells in glee.

"Math!" The red haired cat boy exclaims.

Tenya glances over.

"Math?" He repeats. "You like math?"

Karma nods him head rapidly.

"Mhm!"

"You should let him have a look at it, little brother," Tensei says. "Heard he's a little genius."

Tenya stares at him, before handing his textbook to the small child. Karma opens it up, eyes drinking in the equations in printed ink on paper.

He giggles.

Tomohito and Nagisa peer inside the book in an attempt to understand what's got Karma so excited. Their eyes glaze over.

Karma somehow whips out a pencil from nowhere (Tensei soon learns that it is part of his quirk) and starts scribbling in the textbook. Tenya watches curiously.

Karma finishes with a triumphant noise as Tenya scans his scribbles in wonder. Curious, Tensei look over inside the textbook.

Poorly done drawings were scribbled inside, but upon closer look, they're diagrams with multiple other numbers and equations. Karma has solved all the questions on those two pages open to them.

"Woah," Tomohito awes. "I don't know any of that!"

"What a little genius!" Tensei laughs.

Shouta radiates pride and smugness from his spot near the door, though his face stays the same.

"Math!" Karma says.

"That's amazing!" Tenya exclaims, examining the drawings more closely. He looks a little jealous, in Tensei's opinion, but Tensei knows Tenya will never let that jealousy affect his relationship with the children.

Karma beams.

"Who knew you were so smart?" Tensei smirks. "To know Junior High mathematics!"

"Math," Karma repeats yet again. "Math," Tensei echoes in amusement.

* * *

Tomohito looks at Karma and sees something the Iidas and their current father don't see. Nagisa probably sees it too. Karma feels nostalgic, and they can't blame him. It was their third year in Junior High that they met Korosensei and 3-E became a true family. They gained their confidence and certainty. They had Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei and their assassination skills. They had their Assassination Classroom (as Nagisa had dubbed it). Karma had his friendship and rivalry with Asano as they danced around each other.

Now, they're here. Of course, they love the people they have now, but they miss everyone else back then. They don't have them anymore.

Tomohito stares and sees Karma lost in the memories. Karma wouldn't like it too much if the others noticed and asked. So, Tomohito brings Karma out of his funk.

"Let's play!" Tomohito screams. Karma snaps out of it and screams along, and Nagisa holds up the stuffies. Uncle Tensei laughs as Dad and Tenya blink.

"Nooooo," Tomohito whines.

"Yes," Dad says.

"No," Karma pouts.

"Yes," Dad repeats.

"...No?" Nagisa tries.

"Yes," Dad stays firm.

The assassins-now-kids whine in unison.

"We're going home," Dad says.

"No," Tomohito begs.

Dad ignores him.

"Can Ten-nii come with us?" Nagisa asks, which, wow, Nagisa, never knew you could act like that.

Also, oh yeah, they've started calling Tenya nii-san, and the teenager had spluttered and stammered throughout the conversation. It was funny.

In fact, he's standing right behind them while Uncle Tensei laughs his ass off.

"No," Dad sighs.

Karma mewls pitifully.

Wow, Karma, didn't know you could even sound pitiful in the first place. Guess being a kid really changes you.

"Please?" Tomohito tries.

"No," Dad rejects.

The three reincarnated-assassins-now-five-year-olds tear up.

"It's fine, you three!" Tenya-nii says. "We have phones! We can contact each other! You can call me!"

They brighten up considerably after that.

"Yeah!" Tomohito cheers.

"Alright, that's over with, let's go," Dad grumbles.

"Bye Ten-nii, Uncle Ten!" Tomohito yells.

"Bye," Karma and Nagisa chorus.

"Good-bye!" Tenya-nii waves. Uncle Tensei waves along with him.

"Can we go again?" Karma asks.

"Another time," Dad replies.

"Okay," Karma hums.

Dad picks them up and buckles them in their car-seats one by one.

"I like Ten-nii," Tomohito says.

"I like him too," Karma agrees.

"Mhm," Nagisa nods his head.

"Good," Dad nods.

He closes the door and walks to the driver's side before getting in.

"Now we go home and sleep," he says.

**Author's Note:**

> So this took a while.
> 
> I really didn't know how to write their interaction with Iida, so I made it up as I went lol
> 
> It was sort of a trial and error thing. I was gonna add Tenya's POV but I really didn't have the energy to write it.
> 
> Sorry if you wanted Tenya's POV, I'll write it next time's he's included if you'd like!
> 
> I have pixel art of the boys' outfits but I don't know how to upload them *sweats*
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
